Onyx Rose
by black hearted evil
Summary: Back to school,already? Shadow is paired up with Amy in almost every subject... Rouge and her new boyfriend, Knuckles are having too much fun in school... and Espio and Sonic wanna kill each other... Chaos everywhere! ShadAmy... KnuxRouge...
1. Vector Plants the Onyx Rose

**Amy-** As you know, we and every other person in this story is part of SEGA…

**I'm not!**

**Shadow-** You're the author… stupid…

"Ames, you sure about this? I… I mean… it's only been like… 3 days ever since you were obsessed with me… now you're my friend?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" she said, while walking to school with Sonic.

"I'll never understand girls…" Sonic said.

"That's why you're girlfriendless…" someone said behind them.

Sonic turned around to find the red locked echidna. "Knuckles? You don't have a girlfriend either…" Sonic said.

A familiar white bat landed in front of Sonic and Amy. "Guess again! I wuv my wittle Knuxie-wuxie…." Rouge said hugging him so hard, that he started choking.

"You know why I don't have a girlfriend?.. I don't want to die in a headlock of doom…"Sonic said.

When the four finally got in front of the school… Amy gasped. Shadow was leaning in front of the school doors. He had a badge on the side of his chest. 'Hall Monitor'

"Oh shit…" Knuckles said.

"What is it, Knuxie-poo?" Rouge asked.

"Hall Monitor Shadow… upholding the justice in the halls…" Knuckles said.

The four walked up to the doors. "Stop your asses right there… I need to see your fucking ID's… NOW, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Shadow yelled.

Amy held out her ID. _Cute picture… _Rouge took hers out. At the tip of the picture, Shadow swore he noticed a red lock._ Sexy bitch…_ Sonic took out his…

"You son of a bitch… your name is Charmy Buzzy?" Shadow asked.

"Hee… hee… hee… funny story… I'm trying to remember it…" Sonic said.

Shadow let the girls and Knuckles in… _In a way… he had an ID… the one he shared with Rouge…_ Sonic rummaged through his pockets until he found it… because of that… he was late for class…

**Shadow-** Me, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Espio and Tails are in the same grade…

Science… with… (sigh) Professor Vector… (it's a day job…) 

"Okay… everyone… you see… we're going to have lab partners!" Vector said.

"Vector… we're not 6 year olds!" Amy said.

"Actually… I am…" someone said.

Everyone turned around to find Tails. Shadow was in the very back of the room.

"Okay… partners are… Rouge and Knuckles…"

"Yes!" Rouge said happily.

"Sonic and Espio…"

Sonic looked at Espio. Espio shot him a harsh look.

"Tails… by yourself…"

Tails was ecstatic.

"And… Amy and Shadow…"

"WHAT THE HELL?" was heard from the back of the class.

**Shadow-** I hate Amy Rose… I hate everything that reminds me of her… I hate Amy Rose… I hate everything related to her… I hate Amy Rose-

**So… what'll happen with Rouge and Knuckles?**

**Amy-** Probably a headlock of doom…

**Okay… how about Espio and Sonic?**

**Shadow- **Amy… I'll bet you 5 bucks that Espio will win if they fight…

**Amy-** You're on!

**How about Tails?**

**Shadow- **Probably the only one who will get a passing grade…

How about you and- 

**Shadow Ties author up…Amy puts duct tape on mouth…**


	2. 1 hole, 2 hearts

**Shadow- **I hate saying this over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over… why does she always pick me to this stuff?

**(Kai) Because I wuv you, Shadow!**

**Shadow- **(sigh) We are SEGA's… and I wanna take over the world.

"Shadow… you know that it's bad to say that in school…" Vector said.

"Goddamn it! I can say any damn word in my fucking life! You asshole, motherfucking, son of a bitch-y, bastard!" Shadow said. "Plus… we all live in the same house anyway! You all know how my temper is…"

**Shadow-** (sigh) In this story… just like Complete Randomness (by Kai, of course)… Tails is rich, owns a house, and houses all of us… end transmission… oh! Still wanna take over the world…

Everyone was staring at him. He sat down in his seat… "Sorry…" he muttered.

Shadow didn't like the attention. He liked being alone and by himself. He enjoys being independent. At lunch, he only sits with a few people… Sometimes it's Knuckles… sometimes it's Espio… but most of the time, it's Rouge, his best friend and ally.

He sat down next to Amy. Shadow sighed. "So, Shadow… what are we doing for our lab activity? Since we can choose… I have a few options about-"

"It doesn't matter to me…" Shadow said.

Just interrupting… but what Shadow said reminds me of Sonic's theme song… 

"Umm… okay… but if we can't think of any ideas in a few minutes… we'll have to work during lunch…" Amy said.

"So what? Won't bother me… I don't eat a lot… I just stole…err… got some food from Charmy…" Shadow said.

Amy giggled. "Shadow, you're really funny! Why haven't I noticed that before?" she asked.

"Because you were too busy noticing Sonic?" Shadow asked unsurely.

Next table over… 

"Now… if I just add the nitrogen to the carbon based-" Tails was muttering.

**Shadow- **Oh… he is sooo gonna pass… while everyone else fails…

The table in front of that… 

"So… Knuxie-wuxie… I was thinking… maybe we should…-" Rouge was thinking of the options she wanted to give.

Once again… I asked my nerdy science geek cousin about this… (like in my other story- Triangles and Diamonds.) 

**I heard that, Kai!**

runs and hides…

"Yeah?" Knuckles asked.

**Shadow- **Please tell us if it's wrong…

"Make a diagram of how a single atom can change a molecule's strategy of sending messages to the brain, therefore changing a few feelings… especially love… because that's the most common one…" Rouge said.

The table next to the one that was in front of Tails's, which was next to Amy's… 

"Grr… so… Espio… what… is… our… project… going… to… be?.." Sonic asked.

"I… was… thinking… ninja… stars…" Espio said.

"Well… think… again…" Sonic said.

"Grr…" they both growled at each other.

The bell rang. "Finished, already?" Rouge asked.

"Umm… Shadow? I guess I have to sit with you… since… well, we didn't finish…" Amy said to Shadow.

Although she had a reason, that was not the only reason she wanted to sit with Shadow.

Wow… Shadow has replaced Sonic… he's left a humungous indentation in my heart… 

LUNCH TIME…

"So… why did you bring Knuckles with you, Rouge?" Shadow asked her.

"Well, we didn't finish talking about our project… and Amy wasn't in her usual spot… so I had to sit somewhere…" Rouge said.

"Excuse me… Shadow? You said that I could sit here? So we can talk about our science homework?" Amy asked.

Shadow took his feet off of one of the chairs, and Amy sat in it.

Her mannerisms… so much like Maria's… those beautiful emerald green eyes…like Maria's… her sense of humor too… Is it possible that Amy can replace the huge hole in my heart that Maria left? 

**Shadow- **Well… that's all for today…

**Amy-** Arigato for reading! Gomen Nasai for last chapter… it was too short.

**More ShadowxAmy and KnucklesxRouge action needed? Read my other stories- Shadow2Dark… or Triangles and Diamonds.**


	3. some untitled chapter, probably name it

Hello! I've been having serious writer's block lately… all the chapters that I've been writing are… short… so sorry if this didn't go up to how long you wanted it to be…

_No… No one can replace that hole. No matter what, Maria is always with me._

"Shadow? Shadow?.. hello?" Amy asked waving a hand in front of Shadow.

Shadow shook his head.

"Well, you see… I was thinking… maybe we could write a report about cloning!" Amy said.

Rouge and Knuckles stared at her. "Wha-?" she asked.

They started pointing at Shadow who was staring at her with a death glare…

"Hee… hee… did I say cloning? I meant… androids!" Amy said.

Knuckles slapped his forehead. _Idiot!_

"Amy… why not… stray away from clones, androids, robots, cyborgs and… worst is space…" Rouge said.

"Uhh… why?" Amy asked.

Knuckles slapped his forehead again. "Because! His life is like intertwined with all of those!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow looked at him. _Grr… I hate them all… DAMN YOU ALL!_

The other tables… 

"Grr… So, Espio… find anything else that we could do?" Sonic asked.

"Why not we dissect a hedgehog? Blue ones… they're the only pests around here."

"Well… why not do a report on anatomy? Of a chameleon?" Sonic growled.

"Grr…" they both growled.

Other table… 

"I'm done with my project!" Tails said ecstatically.

"Shut up, smartass!" people from other tables said.

Waaaaaayyyyy short… Tooooooooo short… That's why I'm writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated this in a while… so… it may suck… but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! On with the show!.. story!**

**While walking home from school…**

"We still didn't pick a topic, Shadow…" Amy said.

"Doesn't matter… like I care so much about a number…" Shadow said.

"Okay… but this is my project too… so we need to get working!" Amy said.

Shadow looked at her pleading jade eyes… "Fine…" Shadow said.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and Amy. "So, Shadow… wanna switch partners?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at Espio. "No… I don't want to do a report on the inside of an android." Shadow said.

Sonic had his puppy eyes on. Of course, it never works for Shadow… it just annoys him. Shadow shoved his gun into Sonic's mouth. "I said… no… now if you say another word… I pull the little thing called a trigger…"

Sonic nodded slowly.

**Writer's block… any suggestions?**


End file.
